A Little Immaturity
by AfewSentencesShortOfaParagraph
Summary: If the Annie/Abed kiss had gone a little differently in A Few Paintballs More, Abed's POV, a little explicit.


**If the Annie/Abed kiss had gone a little differently in A Few Paintballs More, Abed's POV, a little explicit:**

Abed watched the way Annie's eyes fluttered with disappointment at the thought of this persona going away forever. She wanted him. He was certain. And she was used to repressing what she wanted. Just once, Annie needed a man to follow through, respect her most Annie-like needs.

He could do that.

He caught the look of surprise and then excitement that crossed Annie's face, like she was channel surfing for the right emotion. It satisfied Abed, that he could make this connection with her.

It didn't hurt that, pants-less and badass as Annie had been all day, her body responded eagerly to his assertive behavior. Every inch of excited, explosive-body-heat Annie was pressed against him.

He kissed her more deeply, getting lost in the way she felt, smelled, tasted…even the way she sounded was sexy.

She pouted when he pulled away, gasping in protest and arousal.

Abed stopped to consider it for a second: they could watch the ending of the game…or he could take Annie back to his dorm bathroom where they could rinse off together.

"Follow me." He commanded, back to Abed-style nuance.

She stumbled behind him, dazed but intrigued. "Aren't we gonna miss—"

He cut her off, "Doesn't matter."

"Cool." She offered after a second, voice all breathy. "Cool cool cool."

When they made it to his floor's bathroom, Annie hesitated, biting her lower lip. "How are we doing this?"

Abed gently took her hand and pulled her to the girl's bathroom. The walls were splattered with paint, but anyone worth their sense of adventure and Greendale pride was gathered on the green. They were deliciously alone.

As soon as Abed turned on the water, orange paint began to swirl its way down the drain. Slowly, more and more of Abed and Annie's skin and clothes were revealed.

"So, why was this more important than watching the end of paintball?" Annie cocked her hip to the side, grinning mischievously at him. She was batting her eyelids, playing with him.

Instead of answering, he pulled her in for another kiss. He let his hand trail down to her chest, and he cupped her greedily. He could feel the strain of her nipples against the thin bodice she had on.

God, how did anyone mistake her for a kid? She was wily and unrestrained. She was blatantly a woman.

"Abed," she moaned into his mouth, gasping. Her breath was tainted with lust, and he wanted to watch her lose control.

"Do these tights or underwear hold any sentimental value?" He questioned. She shook her head, raising her eyebrows in question. Abed, with some difficulty, tore and tugged away the fabric that was separating their skin. Her knees went a little weak. "Good." He grinned, running a finger between her pussy lips. They were slick with her arousal and the water from the shower.

"Mmm," Annie groaned, falling back against the wall. Her hips canted toward him, though, a clear sign she wanted more. Abed watched Annie's eyelids flutter, her lower lip seductively caught on her teeth, as he stroked circles on her clit. It throbbed under his efforts and a gush of Annie arousal gave his fingertips texture. He poked around her entrance, making sure she was wet enough, and pushed two fingers all the way into her, slow and hard. "Fuck, Abed." Annie mewled, her hips working to move her up and down on his fingers.

Abed felt himself go rock solid at the sight of his doe-eyed, adorable friend Annie fuck herself on his fingers.

She met his gaze then, her eyes like molten lava on ice, and panted as he picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"More," she requested. Abed added another finger and used the pad of his thumb to tease her sensitive clit. "Yes, yes." Annie called as he got faster, rougher. "I'm going to come. Ah-ah-YESSS!"

Abed felt Annie contract against his fingers, and he felt the warm rush of her cum. Teasingly slow, Abed withdrew his fingers and then tapped her clit nonchalantly, watching as her entire body jerked at the sensation.

As soon as he had stepped back, Annie reached for the belt on his pants. "No, no." Abed pushed her hand away gently.

"But you could obviously use some, erm, _relief_." She pointed out.

"That was awesome. You don't owe me anything."

Annie's expression softened from raging lust to touched. "Aww." After a beat, she added, "Can I get some clothes from your room? Mine have kind of been destroyed."

Abed turned off the water. "Wait right here. I'll be back in a sec."

A few moments later, Abed was back with a plaid t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. After Annie was dressed, they started toward the student green.

"Well, one thing's for sure."

Abed eyed Annie curiously. "What's that?"

"I'll never be able to watch Star Wars without getting incredibly horny ever again."


End file.
